Blueflame's Uprising
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: "As Fire and Ice work together with the holy flame of the night, blood and death will soak the forest until there is nothing left..." Bluekit and Snowkit thought they were ordinary kits and were just trying to be the best warriors they could be. But when this prophecy comes into their lives, they realize that they ARE different, and not in a good way. Rated T for violence. R&R? :3


*******FULL SUMMARY*******

"As Fire and Ice work together with the holy flame of the night, blood and death will soak the forest until there is nothing left..." Bluekit and Snowkit thought they were ordinary kits and were just trying to be the best warriors they could be. But when this prophecy comes into their lives, they realize that they are different, and not in a good way. What does the "holy flame of the night" mean? And who would have thought that this one prophecy could change the forest forever..?

Summary isn't the best, but still give the story a shot! Please..? :3

* * *

_**Dictionary:** _Mooncrystal- A place where the moon shines on a large crystal. Similar to the Moonstone, but instead of a stone it is a purple crystal

_** Snowclan:** _

**Leader**- Stormstar: Dark gray and light gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy**- Jaybreeze: Black and gray tabby tom with white paws, ears, and tail and blue eyes (Apprentice- Featherpaw)

**Medicine cat**- Leafshade: Brown she-cat with white splotches and ominous purple eyes (Apprentice- Barkpaw)

**Warriors**- Sharpfang: White tom with amber eyes and enlarged canines  
Dawnfur: White and orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Willowwhisker: All white she-cat with green eyes  
Nightstream: Gray she-cat with black tabby markings only present on her tail and back, has blue eyes (Apprentice- Goldenpaw)  
Creamberry: Pale she-cat with cream splotches and green eyes  
Thunderfang: Golden tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes  
Gingerclaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes  
Ambershade: Smoky gray and orange tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice- Mousepaw)  
Mosstail: Brown and white tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes  
Dewnight: Black tom with a white tail and blue eyes  
Sparrowclaw: Brown tom with a gray stomach and green eyes  
Flamebreeze: Fire red she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices****- **Featherpaw: White and black tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Barkpaw: Brown tom with blue eyes  
Goldenpaw: Golden she-cat with piercing yellow eyes  
Mousepaw: Black tom with green eyes

**Queens- **Whispersong: White and pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate- Sparrowclaw (Kits- Rainkit and Windkit)  
Snowbreeze: White she-cat with dark, blue-gray paws and green eyes. Mate- Jaybreeze (Kits- Bluekit and Snowkit)  
Shadowfang: Purplish-black she-cat with blue eyes. Mate- Dewnight (Expecting)

**Kits- **Rainkit: Pale gray tom with bright, blue eyes  
Windkit: White and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Bluekit: Black and gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes  
Snowkit: Snow white tom with green eyes

**Elders**- Larkberry: Tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with dark green eyes  
Hawkeye: Dark brown and white tabby tom with one icy blue eye and a green eye  
Whitetail: All black she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

* * *

Stormstar walked to the Mooncrystal quickly and silently. He wasn't bringing Leafshade, this is only a matter where he needs a few questions answered. No need to stir her up from her slumber just so the medicine cat could tag along.

Stormstar touched his nose to the just now lighting crystal. He had to be quick if he wanted to get back to his clan, Snowclan, in time. He found himself surrounded in complete darkness almost immediately as he drifted off into sleep.

The Snowclan leader opened his eyes to see himself in the middle of three cats near a crystal clear waterfall. "Darkberry, Shinetail, Daisystream! Thank Starclan I could see you guys!" Stormstar said in relief. Darkberry was Stormstar's old mate before she died in a battle against foxes, Shinetail was the old deputy in Snowclan, and Daisystream was like his mother. However, more about him and Daisystream will be revealed later on.

"Welcome Stormstar. I'm guessing you are here because of Bluekit?" Shinetail asked, his deep voice sounding strong and confident.

Stormstar nodded and sat down on the soft grass. "Yes... I have been seeing visions of him surrounded in these blue flames killing other cats.. What does that mean?" He asked.

Darkberry shook her head. "We cannot tell you the exact answer you seek Stormstar, for we cannot see it. However, you will see what these visions mean when the time comes." She said sadly.

"Can't you tell me anything though? Why _blue _flames?" Stormstar desperately asked. He doesn't understand... Then again, Starclan is confusing. Darkberry continued to shake her head. Daisystream decided to speak now.

"I promise you that you do not have to worry about it, my son. Leave it to Starclan to figure out what this means. Now, dawn is approaching so close your eyes and wake up. Sleep well." Daisystream whispered and touched her nose to his head. Stormstar sleepily closed his eyes and his whole form started to fade until it all disappeared.

Shinetail sighed and stared at where Stormstar used to be. "You know what this means right?" He asked solemnly.

Darkberry also sighed. "Yes..."

_"As Fire and Ice work together with the holy flame of the night, blood and death will soak the forest until there is nothing left..."_ Daisystream said. The three Starclan cats bowed their heads in grief.

The time for war is finally among the clans.

* * *

Hello there! I don't exactly know how successful this will be... But I promise it will get better as time goes on! This is only the prologue, to explain what exactly is going on

Review?

~Jay


End file.
